


(Slightly) Alien

by moondor_majesty



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: “There must be fifty different types of alien in here, and yet I end up with the human.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #482 – alien @ femslash100
> 
> Originally written 26th Nov, 2015

“It figures,” Christina said, between sips of something bright blue and fizzy that tasted a bit like a fruity ale. “There must be fifty different types of alien in here, and yet I end up with the human.”   
  
Not that she was complaining. The woman on the stool next to hers was wicked company, absolutely gorgeous – and, judging by the way her fingers trailed up Christina’s thighs, very eager to take this somewhere private. As was she.   
  
Still – Christina couldn’t help notice that, despite equipping her bus with the kind of tech that let her steer it through all the space and time in the universe, she’d had significantly less _close encounters of the hook-up kind_ than she would have liked.   
  
River leaned in close, brushing her lips against Christina’s neck, just below her ear. They could not get out of this bar fast enough. “I’m only _mostly_ human.”  
  
“Really? Or do you just say that to all the girls?”  
  
“It’s true,” River insisted, finding a spot that made the aristocrat shiver.  
  
“Well then, part-alien. I think you’ll have to probe me,” Christina cheeked, wet at the thought.   
  
“Only if you probe me back.”   
  
Oh, she could count on that.


End file.
